Kissing Santa Claus
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Both Henry and Emma wake in the middle of the night, only to observe something strange concerning Snow. Based on the Christmas song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." Happy holidays to all who read!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the show Once Upon a Time. All characters belong to ABC. I'm just writing this for good Christmas fun.**_

_**A/N: Hello, readers. Normally, I don't do too many Charming-family-themed writings, but this one hit me hard. It's just a little fun one-shot for the holidays. Based on the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." Enjoy and I wish everyone happy holidays! **_

It was Christmas Eve and Emma found that she could not sleep. She lay in her bed with her eyes firmly closed, willing sleep to ease her mind, but it never did. Her belly was full to bursting with turkey, ham, a cornucopia of steamed vegetables, and more glasses of egg nog than was probably healthy. Ever since the curse broke, her parents refused to let a special occasion go to waste and so they vowed to treat Christmas Eve in the same celebratory manner as Christmas Day itself.

Emma had to wonder what they would do to celebrate her next birthday. More than likely, it would resemble a child's birthday party, complete with balloons, streamers, cake with icing that was too sugary to consume, and everyone in town watching her blow out candles.

She rolled over in bed and immediately regretted it when the pressure on her full stomach made her want to throw up every ounce of food. It was nights like these that Emma was convinced she would never be able to eat a crumb of food ever again. Secretly, though, she was pleased her parents had gone to all the trouble to make this night worthwhile. Her Christmases in several foster homes hadn't exactly been memorable.

"_Ho, ho, ho!_"

Emma's eyelids snapped apart and she strained her ears to listen to the eerie stillness of the apartment. _What the hell? _A few moments ago, on the cusp of sleep, she was sure not a creature was stirring. Had she actually snoozed off? Was that cheery _ho-ho-ho _part of some turkey-induced dream? Too much egg nog and Christmas spirit, that was what it was.

Dismissing it, Emma buried her nose in her pillow, inhaling the scent of sunshine thanks to her mother's housekeeping habits. She tucked her woolen blanket up to her chin to ward off the midnight drafts. Finally, her eyelids grew too heavy and drifted closed.

_"Ho, ho, ho!"_

There it was again! This time, Emma was positive she wasn't dreaming. She even went as far as to pinch herself on the forearm-it hurt. She sat upright in bed and stared at her bedroom door, wondering what was happening beyond it.

_"Ho, ho, HO!_ Ow! Snow!"

There was a bubble of muffled laughter. It must be her parents, taking advantage of their alone time. Curiosity snagged her weary mind and she kicked away her blankets. The floorboards were cold when she planted her bare feet down. Quietly, she tiptoed to her bedroom door, shivering as the warmth of her bed rapidly faded and left her exposed to the chill of the wintry night.

Cracking the door open, she peered out into the hallway. From her bedroom, she could see only darkness, the shadows slinking along the walls. She dared to open the door wider and creep down the hallway, enough to see into the main area of the apartment. There was the kitchen, all neat and tidy and still smelling of turkey. If she poked her head around the corner, she caught a glimpse of the living room, with the couch, the kitchen table, and...

...her parents. They weren't doing anything that would give her belated traumatic childhood memories. They were simply standing together by the couch. Even so, Emma had to blink and struggle to register what she was seeing.

Charming was dressed head to toe in a Santa suit. Of course it was Charming-who else would it be at this time of night? He had the fake snowy-white beard, the black leather boots with golden clasps, white satin gloves, and even a bright red felt hat with a ball of white fur swinging side to side. The whole bundle. Snow had a needle in her hand and she was busy patching up a few looser parts of the suit.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Charming practiced, puffing out his belly. His voice boomed through the apartment and Emma thought it was a miracle the two hadn't woken up Henry yet. She had to cover her mouth to keep from snorting. "Is that better?"

"You're getting it," Snow reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. The silver needle glinted while it dipped and lifted in the air. "Try stuffing another one in there." Charming grabbed one of Snow's decorative pillows and stuffed it under the red coat, giving him the impression of having a very round, soft belly.

"You think Henry will appreciate this?" Charming rubbed his extended belly. He massaged it a bit with his palms, shifting around the pillows underneath the fabric. Snow finished sewing and set the needle aside.

"I don't think Henry has ever seen Santa Claus before," she noted. Sadness filled her green eyes. "When Regina adopted him, she never wanted him to be exposed to anything magical. A jolly man in a red suit with flying reindeer must have fit that criteria. Where did you find this, anyway?"

Behind the curly beard, Charming grinned.

"I got it from Rumpelstiltskin today. You wouldn't believe the kinds of things that man keeps in the back of his shop! And it only cost me a favor."

Emma seriously had to wonder why Rumpel happened to have a full Santa suit in his shop. A very entertaining, albeit creepy, image of _him _dressed as Santa flitted through her mind. Then again, it was equally astonishing that he had a whole rack of women's clothing in the back of his shop as well. She wasn't going to question that one.

Some mysteries were never meant to be uncovered.

"How do I look?" Charming revolved in front of Snow. Emma thought he looked downright ridiculous. _If only I thought to grab my phone. This would already be up on YouTube, _she thought and stifled a snicker by harshly biting her tongue. Snow had the courtesy to smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Charming bellowed loudly. He must still be practicing. "You look perfect. So perfect that...oh, look! Mistletoe!"

Snow guided Charming-or Santa, in this case-backwards by the arm until they stood directly under the mistletoe that hung from their bedroom door. Emma didn't want to know how many times they "accidentally" got stuck under it. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her belly and it had nothing to do with the egg nog.

"Mistletoe," Charming echoed, wrapping his red-sleeved arms around Snow's waist. She bumped into his pillow-fashioned belly. "Isn't this the ninth time we accidentally fell under it?"

"Tenth," she corrected, her cheeks growing rosier. "But who's counting?" Then Snow lifted her head and kissed Charming. Or, technically, she kissed Santa Claus. Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste. At least it wasn't anything like Taco Night.

The sound of Charming's laughter caught her attention again. Now Snow was tickling Charming underneath his white beard. Any louder and those two might actually wake Henry.

"Snow! Shh! We'll wake the kids," Charming said through his giggles, as though he read Emma's mind. She didn't look bothered. Her cheeks were red and for once she looked like she had no burdens resting on her shoulders. She looked happy.

"Relax, Santa," Snow replied teasingly. "They're tucked up in their beds, fast asleep." Charming must have taken her word for it since he bent his head to kiss Snow again. Emma decided she had seen enough and, head spinning, she tiptoed back to her bedroom.

She had no idea what she would say to her parents in the morning.

...

Henry awoke to the sound of laughter below his bed. His biological clock warned him it was late at night, but his curiosity was too demanding to ignore. He crept silently from his bedroom to the railing where he could overlook the kitchen and living room of the apartment. His stomach growled as he caught a lingering whiff of turkey. He'd eaten his weight in food, but he had plenty of room for more.

His hunger dissipated when he noticed the most astounding, miraculous sight! Snow stood just outside her bedroom with a sprig of mistletoe dangling above her head. A man in a bright red suit stood beside her, his belly round. Excitement pumped wildly through Henry as he crouched in front of the railing, his hands fiercely gripping two poles.

That must be Santa Claus! This was the first time Henry had seen him in person. He had yet to lay out the presents or eat the sugar cookies that were waiting on a plate on the kitchen table. If only Emma and Charming witnessed this, but Henry's attention was too glued to Santa to seek them out.

As he watched, Snow inclined her dark head and kissed Santa. Henry's eyes flew open wide. Snow was kissing Santa Claus! The man in the red suit laughed joyously as she tickled him under that beard of snowy-white.

Despite his surprise, Henry had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from giggling, too. _Oh, what a laugh it would be, _he thought, _if Grandpa could only see Grandma kissing Santa Claus tonight! _

...


End file.
